


I love you from my head to-ma-toes

by Ploopyegg



Category: Glee
Genre: I AM SORRY, M/M, Puns & Word Play, Tomatos, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploopyegg/pseuds/Ploopyegg
Summary: A tomato is at Kurts door. what?





	I love you from my head to-ma-toes

There was a quiet knocking on Kurt's apartment door at way too early o-clock. He puts on pants to go answer the door and as he does there is no one there so he looks around and sees a single tomato with a tag on it.

At closer inspection he notices the words:   
I love you from my head to-ma-toes~ Sebby

Kurt facepalms at his boyfriend's antics and wonders why he always gets the weird ones as he goes back to his room and falls asleep.


End file.
